I Could Fall In Love With You
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: 'This isn't what he wanted...' Warning: if you haven't watched the last two episodes of Sonic X, don't watch. One-shot song-fic. I was going through my old Sonic X pictures I drew while listening to this song. Pure Taismo. (Song belongs to Erasure, not me.)


The song used is 'I Could Fall In Love With You', by Erasure. It's recommended to read this while listening to that song, or some other sad, romance song while reading this to get full effect.

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_Come and hold me, and dissolve me, But I never do what I am told to. You enthuse me, don't abuse me. At the worst of times you'll never lose me._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

Tails thought Cosmo would return with them to Earth. He believed she would. He believed they could defeat the Medarex, save the multi-galaxy and the five dimensions. It would be easy, right?

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_Don't get me wrong, I can be strong! When I could fall in love with you, Don't let me down, take me to test, When I could fall in love with you! Like a child, oh, like a child._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

He could bear what Cosmo was asking of him now.

"Tails... I want to receive your shot."

Tails stared at the blooming sakura tree on the mini-planet. He was strong. He was! But this... this was too much. Both Shadow and Sonic, in super-form? If he fired, the only ones to survive would be the two hedgehogs!

This isn't what he wanted when he told Cosmo that of she wasn't sure of the truthfulness of his love, she could test him...

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_I was dreaming, we were sleeping. And you held me tight to keep believing. Don't upset me, I won't let you, Fall into a space that's empty._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

Memories flashed through his head. When they were in the cavern and they had fallen, how hard Cosmo had gripped onto him in order not to be separated from him. When they had fallen into the Lake of Love, just as the full moon began to rise.

No... He just... He just couldn't do it. He couldn't. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted everyone to survive.

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_There are times When I could fall in love with you. There are times When I would scream till I was blue. Don't get me wrong, I can be strong. When I would fall in love with you, Don't let me down, take me to test, When I could fall in love with you. Like a child, oh, like a child._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

Cosmo stood on the planet, staring into the faraway control room of the Blue Typhoon. She had been told stories from Amy about their early adventures. Of how, even when Tails was extremely little, he wanted to build a spaceship. How he wanted to name it the Blue Typhoon. She hated to put such bad memories on a memory that was filled with childish innocence.

She didn't want this either. But she knew it had to be done. It was better for one to die, rather than thousands upon thousands.

Inside the cannon, Shadow could sense Tails's hesitation. The black and red hedgehog started to feel depressed. It was like him and Maria, when she gave up herself to save him. It was happening again. But not to him. To an eight-year old who couldn't withstand the pressure. Shadow clenched his fist.

But then something flashed through his mind. As he and Sonic hit the mini-planet, it would most likely explode, killing everyone and destroying everything within a ten mile radius. Athens the Blue Typhoon on that very edge of the ten mile radius.

Shadow set his jaw. He knew what he had to do. Once they were fired and hit their target, Shadow had to shove Sonic away and use the very last of his energy to stop time in that area so everyone could get away safely. God forbid Tails be the only one heartbroken after this.

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_There are times, When I could fall in love with you. There are times, When I would scream till I was blue._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

Tails didn't know he had pushed the trigger until he heard the dull roaring of the cannon firing in his ears. He screamed his hearts out, millions of thoughts racing through his head. No, he hadn't meant to push the trigger! He didn't mean to!

'Finally...' Shadow thought as he felt the force behind him pushing him and Sonic. They were pushed at a powerful speed, heading towards their target. He began to spiral a bit, and Sonic quickly got the idea. They both began the dna-spiral, one of the deadliest, if not the deadliest, shots.

'Rest in Peace, Cosmo. I hope I can see such a beautiful angel as you from the fiery midst of Hell.' Shadow thought solemnly.

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_Don't get me wrong, I can be strong. When I would fall in love with you, Don't let me down, take me to test, When I would fall in love with you. Like a child, oh, like a child._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

Cosmo smiled in relief as the golden burst came towards her, though tears dripped out of her eyes. She knew what would happen after this. Tails would never again be the same. No one of the Sega team would. Sonic would have the fact that he killed one of his friends weighing on his heart forever. Knuckles and Shadow, that is, if Shadow survived his plan she was aware of, would be put into depression. Tails would never, ever be the same. The others would be traumatized, maybe for life.

'Don't worry, Tails. I fell in love like a child, but I can be strong.' Cosmo thought. 'I love you.'

The golden blast of the two super hedgehogs hit her.

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

_Don't get me wrong, I can be strong. When I would fall in love with you, Don't let me down, take me to test, When I would fall in love with you. Like a child, oh, like a child._

_There were times where I could fall in love with you. And now there are times where I'll scream until I'm blue._

_°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°_

I was looking at some old Sonic X pictures I had drawn when I was younger while listening to my iPod. The song seemed to match perfectly to the relationship Tails and Cosmo had. Especially the line, 'There were times, Where I could fall in love with you. There were times, Where I would scream till I was blue.' Thus, this one-shot was brought to life.

Beijing out.


End file.
